


Yungi vs the EP

by HongjoongKeepsKillingMe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crack, Entitled Parents, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe/pseuds/HongjoongKeepsKillingMe
Summary: Mingi and Yunho have an... interesting date.





	Yungi vs the EP

**Author's Note:**

> SHE LIVES
> 
> Of course it's as soon as I finish school that I hit a solid month of writer's block *cries*
> 
> So I've been watching an embarrassing amount of r/entitled parent videos on Youtube, and they're just so stupid but entertaining that they inspired me to create... whatever this is
> 
> enjoy!

‘You look so tired!’ Mingi whined from by a park bench as soon as he saw Yunho approaching him. He and his boyfriend hadn’t seen each other in a little over a week, so they had agreed to spend this day together, but with the dark circles under Yunho’s eyes Mingi didn’t know if he would have the energy for a long date.

‘I’m sorry, Mingi,’ Yunho yawned as he came to a stop in front of him. ‘I didn’t sleep great last night,’ he explained sheepishly.

‘Hey, don’t apologise.’ Mingi nudged Yunho towards the bench behind them. ‘Sit down, I’ll get you an ice cream, okay?’

Yunho obediently sat down and smiled up at him. ‘You’re the best.’

Mingi returned the smile as he jogged over to an ice cream van he had spotted earlier.

\--

Mingi accepted the Smarties ice cream and thanked the ice cream man before walking back towards Yunho. He snickered internally as he imagined what his boyfriend’s reaction would be to receiving an ice cream he probably hadn’t seen in the last ten years. He would definitely be surprised but Mingi figured seeing something from his childhood might liven him up a little.

‘Excuse me?’

An unfamiliar voice broke Mingi out of his thoughts. He turned around and was faced with a smiling woman and a boy of about ten.

‘Can I help you?’ Mingi asked with a polite but confused smile.

‘Well I noticed you had a Smarties ice cream,’ the woman started and Mingi nodded. ‘And they just ran out of them.’

‘Oh…’ Mingi’s grip on the ice cream subconsciously tightened. He was suddenly very aware of how both the (still smiling) woman and boy had their eyes fixed on it and he didn’t like the implications of their stares. ‘That’s… sad to hear.’

‘It is,’ the woman let out a practiced sigh. ‘I was wondering if you could give your ice cream to Minho here.’ She gestured at her son, who was whining about wanting it.

‘If I could—’

_What._

Mingi nearly dropped his ice cream in shock. Did this stranger really just ask to take Yunho’s very much deserved ice cream for her noisy son?

‘Sorry.’ Mingi put on his best smile though he knew he probably looked highly freaked out. ‘I really need this. Uh, I’m just gonna go—’

‘No, he really needs the ice cream! Look how sad you’re making him!’ the woman pointed at Minho, who was stomping around a few feet away. ‘And why is someone your age eating a kids’ ice cream anyway? That’s really immature of you.’

People often told Mingi that he came off as intimidating to strangers with his height and sharp features, that people were always scared he would beat them up. His actual personality, though, was warm and friendly. While that had allowed him to approach people and form a lot of great friendships, it was unfortunately to a point where he was also terrible at standing up for himself.

So as Mingi fumbled to form a reply and tell her that Smarties should be for everyone to enjoy, the woman surged forward and tried to grab at the ice cream.

That snapped Mingi back into action.

‘Hey!’ He jerked his hand away, taking a few steps back for good measure. ‘Look, I’m not going to give you this ice cream so could you _please_ leave me alone?’

The kid’s whining grew louder and Mingi wondered if he could outrun the pair. Then again, Yunho was likely too tired to run and he wasn’t going to just ditch him here so that wasn’t an option.

‘I’m calling the manager!’ The woman screeched, now agitated.

‘Do parks have managers?’ Mingi thought out loud. That only seemed to annoy the woman more as she made to grab at the ice cream again. She stopped when a familiar but uncharacteristically stern voice sounded from behind Mingi.

‘What exactly are you doing?’

Mingi was about to greet Yunho when he noticed the relief and smugness growing on the woman’s face. He decided to stay quiet to see what she would do.

‘I’m so glad you intervened,’ she said with a sneer directed at Mingi. ‘This man stole my son’s ice cream and is now claiming it belongs to him.’

A somewhat tense silence ensued as Yunho probably tried to figure out why on earth his harmless boyfriend would steal an ice cream from a child. ‘Are you sure about that?’ He finally asked.

The woman nodded firmly. ‘It’s good you came, now you can give a witness statement to the police with me.’

Mingi nearly snorted. Was she really planning to take her lies to the police? He was half-expecting someone with a camera to jump out from a bush and tell him this was all some weird prank.

Yunho finally moved so he could face Mingi. ‘Mind telling me what actually happened?’

‘She’s trying to take the ice cream I bought you,’ Mingi held up the ice cream, which was starting to grow warm. ‘Speaking of which, you should probably eat it before it melts.’

‘No, it’s mine, you insolent—’ the woman jumped forward a third time. She missed the ice cream again but her nails scraped against Mingi’s bare wrist. Before Mingi could even think about reacting to the pain, Yunho had moved between them and was holding her wrist in a firm grip.

‘Don’t you dare speak to him or jump at him like that,’ he warned in a growl-like tone that Mingi had never heard from him before. It was kind of hot.

The lady glared up at him. ‘Are you his friend? Give me the ice cream or I’ll get you arrested for assault.’

‘What? _You_ assaulted _me!_ ‘ Mingi argued over Yunho’s shoulder.

‘As far as the police will know, it’s your friend who assaulted me,’ the woman replied smugly.

Yunho released her hand and gently pushed Mingi back a few steps. ‘Look, why don’t we sort this out like adults and—’

‘We _can_ sort this out like adults, if only you would just give me the damned ice cream!’ the woman interrupted. ‘You’re both just stubborn and immature, you shouldn’t even—’

‘Mommy, I want her ice cream!’

She blinked at her kid, her anger dissipating into confusion. He was agitatedly pointing at someone farther away. ‘You don’t want the Smarties ice cream any—’

‘I want her ice cream! She has a chocolate in it!’

The woman huffed, sending Mingi a final dirty look before taking her son’s hand. ‘All right, I’ll get it for you.’

‘Fickle kid,’ Mingi commented as he watched the pair leave.

Next to him, Yunho made an annoyed sound. ‘I can’t believe she spoke to you like that. That gave me so much adrenaline, I don’t even feel tired anymore.’

Mingi looked at him fondly. Being cared about this much felt nice. It felt very nice.

‘Come on, let’s go.’ Mingi pulled Yunho over to a bench in the shade and they sat down. He held out the ice cream, which had by some miracle only just started to melt. Yunho accepted it with a smile and took a bite.

‘Of course you would pick the Smarties one,’ he noted as he leaned back against the bench.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Mingi pouted. ‘Smarties ice cream is the only valid ice cream. I got you the best there is.’

‘I know.’ Yunho held out the ice cream for the younger to bite. ‘I mean it’s colourful and sweet and full of happy memories, like you!’

Mingi choked.

Once he recovered, he pushed the ice cream back towards his boyfriend. ‘That was way too cute man, it hurt my heart.’

Yunho shot him a smile as he bit into the already half-eaten ice cream (sadly, it seemed a lot smaller now that they weren’t tiny kids). Mingi bumped his shoulder playfully and looked around the park. The lady and her kid had disappeared, which he was relieved to see. Something dark caught his gaze and he looked down, confused.

‘Oh, I’m bleeding.’

‘Bleeding?!’ Yunho grabbed Mingi’s arm with his free hand. There were three scratch marks on the skin, each dotted with small clumps of blood. ‘Oh my gosh, I can’t believe this, was it her who did it? We need to get it cleaned up, does it hurt? You—'

Mingi tried to pull his arm away. Yunho’s concern was endearing a lot of the time, but he felt a little embarrassed being fussed over in a park with other people around. ‘Hey, it’s not even that bad…’

‘Any injury is bad if it hurts my Mingi,’ Yunho declared firmly.

‘But I got this to get you your ice cream!’ Mingi argued, ignoring the way his heart softened at the other's words. ‘They’re my battle wounds.’

‘Well I’m gonna kiss them better—’ Yunho started leaning towards Mingi's arm but the younger quickly pulled it away.

‘Gross, you'll get blood on the ice cream!’ He shot Yunho an affronted look. As much as he loved him, the elder could sometimes have a really strange way of thinking.

‘But Mingi is hurting!’ Yunho protested with a pout.

‘Mingi is a tough baby and wants Yunho to finish his ice cream without it tasting of his blood,’ Mingi shot back.

Yunho tried to think of something to say back but finally gave in. ‘Fine.’ He took a bite, eyeing Mingi’s scratch unhappily. ‘I’m sorry you had to deal with this just to get me an ice cream.’

Mingi shook his head firmly. ‘Nope, you’re not allowed to apologise. If you really feel bad, you can give me a hug and take me to the aquarium. If you don’t, we can cuddle and go look at some fish.’

The elder hummed. ‘What if I want to embrace you and observe crustaceans?’

‘Fish aren’t crest… cras…’ Mingi couldn’t form the word and groaned angrily. ‘Whatever.’

‘Are they not?’ Yunho finished the ice cream and disposed of the plastic it came in. ‘And here I was thinking I was being all smart and using fancy terminology.’

‘Well they’re slimy, not crusty,’ Mingi reasoned. ‘So they can’t be called “crust-something”.’

Yunho made an impressed noise. ‘That makes sense!’ He paused. ‘Are fish called slime-taceans then?’

A passing businessman sent them a strange look.

Mingi shrugged. ‘Let’s find out.’ He took Yunho’s hand and led him out of the park. ‘I hope you have GPS because I have no idea where the aquarium is.’

‘Wha— oh, Hongjoong’s car has GPS!’

‘… how is that meant to help us, we don’t have his car!’

‘Well shit.’

-

‘How was it?’ Jongho asked conversationally when Mingi got back to their shared dorm.

‘Dude, it was wild.’ Mingi fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. ‘Yunho was tired so I got him a Smarties ice cream and this crazy woman tried to fight me for the ice cream and she scratched my arm and Yunho got all protective and it was all soft and shit but then he wanted to kiss the scratches and I was like “no, you’ll get blood on the ice cream” and—’

He trailed off when he saw Jongho’s expression.

The younger stared at him for a solid minute before slowly dropping his gaze onto his phone. ‘Could you for once, for bloody _once_ have a normal date like the rest of us?’

The bathroom door opened to reveal Jongho’s boyfriend. ‘Babe, I just saw these great toilet paper holders on the Ikea website and I totally want one, do you wanna go check some out tomorrow?’

Mingi immediately snickered, causing Wooyoung to look at him in confusion while Jongho ranted about why people shouldn’t take their phones to the bathroom and threw stuff at his roommate.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woojong because we need more of them
> 
> It's ya girl's birthday and what better way to celebrate than writing Yungi fighting an EP and being stupid am I right
> 
> I'm trying to finish a Seongjoong vs EP story right now ;))) *cracks knuckles* let's grow this cursed tag
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
